Biometric authentication suffers from inadequate security when processed using a PSD such as a smart card. Due to the probabilistic nature of biometric authentication, the ability to obtain FIPS 140 certification is feasible but the quality settings that are necessary to enable the 10-6 FAR level of accuracy cannot be deployed. Unfortunately, the inability to utilize biometric authentication for a high level of accuracy increases administrative costs for password resets, etc. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a mechanism to implement fingerprint biometric authentication technologies in high-security environments.